neon billboards with our names—gray&natsu ON HIATUS
by FairyDogLover22
Summary: "When we first met in that crowded café, all I could hear was your cockiness, and I loved that."—gray&natsu
1. Chapter 1

**notes:** To this point, I legitimately cannot decide whether or not I ship natsu&lucy or gray&natsu harder.

notes **two:** I really _really_ dig ponytail!natsu so ninety-nine percent of these gray&natsu fics will automatically have Natsu with long hair tied-up (about down to his butt). Like acnologia!human hair but twisted Northway into a spiky tail.

notes **three:** modern!au with Chinese Natsu & Japanese Gray—sweet, homosexual love in the bustling streets and cafés of Tokyo.

short **summary:** "When we first met in that crowded café, all I could hear was your cockiness, and I loved that."—gray&natsu

 **disclaimer:** shut up.

* * *

chapter **one**

,

,

,

Goddamn the line-ups at _Miruku &Kurimu _coffee shop.

The fucking multiple-file lines spread thiswayandthat, having people spend the forty-seven minutes of impatiently waiting reflecting on why-oh-why they ever bothered breaking a shift to come here. Citizens could be tending to their store right about now, maintaining order instead of having the new, wimpy intern swiping debit and credit cards upside down (if he or she could even figure out where to swipe).

Yet here Gray Fullbuster was, mind askance whilst nodding his ebony head—lips pressed together in a ghost of a smile.

He warily took the cool plastic of his iced vanilla latte from the soft, delicate hands of the golden-haired barista, licking her pretty pink lips and cerulean orbs hands down eye-raping him from head to toe as if casually handing him a straw like the one she was seemingly seductively twirling in her pouty mouth.

He fleeted from her (she-who-hath-saffron-hair), his curled lips falling a fraction of an inch noticing numbers scribbled out onto the cup sleeve in girly, cursive and the name _Jenny_ written out in curly letters.

Gagging at the visible flirtatious gesture and cringing at the flutter of her daisy lashes he pivoted and seated himself on a barstool westward of the woman who was currently pin-pointing him with air-kisses that he single-handedly swatted away (or was tempted to).

After fluffing the coyote fur bordering the hood of his tawny leather flight jacket, he sipped on his iced beverage and cupped the plastic in his cold hands. The frostiness emitting off the fictile texture eased the twenty-six-year-old with pleasure nothing material could bring him. Just the nippy feel alone.

"An iced latte," a voice laced with uttermost query cut through the thick chatter of the café, causing the former's stormy eyes to widen at the unforeseen comment. "In this frigid weather?"

A fluffy mane of an exotic coral color tucked into a scaly and alabaster white muffler caught the young man's attention—eyes catching on the egg nog shade of a waist-length pea coat. Sage green eyes pierced through his very existence, holding him down with those squinty, narrowed eyes and abnormally sharp canines upturned into a wide smirk. "Is your fragile skin too delicate for the heat … Ice Princess?"

Oh dear Mavis, those emerald eyes glossy with malice—

With words spoken and in that moment Gray kinda, sorta slapped him.

,

,

,

(The name being unbeknownst to him is irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** This is multi!chapter so if that left you hanging and not even knowing the name of the other boy (who was obviously my cherry-blossom baby) don't worry.

notes **two:** props to me writing my first ever chapter and/or fanfiction under one thousand words.

notes **three:** I promise you that the chapters will get longer and more detailed but first I need to get down their profiles.

notes **four:** This is definitely _definitely_ _not_ a series of interconnected drabbles—there will be a real plot barricaded in fluff as poofy as natsu's bubble-gum hair.

notes **five:** Just gonna give you readers a heads up and say there is a warning for future lemons (yes, I said lemons because these two are gonna be at it hardcore).

notes **six:** leave a sweet review for such a cute café-themed meeting and Jenny being the complete slut I imagined her to be!


	2. Chapter 2

**notes:** This is another short little chappie sort of introducing the two.

notes **two:** I sort of said I was confused which I ship harder (natsu &lucy or gray&natsu) so I wanna sort of have a love triangle where Gray and Lucy both like Natsu and so Juvia will just kinda be on the sidelines stalking Gray.

notes **three:** I've decided that Gray's a professional ice sculptor and Natsu will be a personal trainer (for Lucy).

claiming **disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own the fake café _Miruku &Kurimu. _

* * *

chapter **two**

,

,

,

"This is stupid." Here two full-grown men were sitting in a mall management office for public offense such as breaking out into a verbal _and_ physical fight. It wasn't his fault there was such a snooty little penis-breath asshole present there who just happened to comment on his little kink for the cold.

(His breath actually smelt like sweet vanilla, cinnamon and strawberries washed by the hands of a Greek god. Oh.)

" _You're_ stupid." Turning his head of silky, raven locks to bite his lip holding back indecent blasphemies bound to spill out any time. And _no_ ; he didn't have explosive anger—he just really _really_ hated being mouthed-off by bishounens with fucking _pink_ fluffy manes.

(Not that he didn't mind the attention from such a rugged, gorgeous man.)

The former rolled his Aegean eyes. "Ya know what, ass-eater? This is _your_ fault!" the latter's head of salmon tufts snapped to the side to grit his knifelike cuspids in annoyance, sheen caramel skin of his forehead creased with veins.

"Listen here you exhibitionist—("Aw shit! My clothes!")—thundercunt," He folded his sleeved arms, flipping fallen strands of cotton-candy hair over his textured muffler before continuing on to state, "We wouldn't be here if you weren't such a lil' fucklet and didn't go bat-shit _crazy_ over the truth—'cos it hurts sometimes douche canoe."

(Oh damn, that was such an adorable gesture.)

Yes, Gray knew murder wasn't legal but was it wrong to be contemplating on this (and rape)? Could people not _like_ the cold and welcome frigid temperatures (or pink-haired embodiments of sexiness) with open arms and grabby hands? Is it wrong to want to scuff-up his ugly (not really) mug?

"Listen here _pinky_ ," the presumed exhibitionist hissed, seething at the other testosterone. Visible irritation spread across the bronzed face of the latter, irked by the icky alias. "You can't just slip snide comments across coffee to a man you don't even know."

A tension-ripping creak caused Gray's hands that latched onto Natsu's scarf subconsciously to slip away from the scowling man. "Hello … officer …" he mumbled, a cowardly smile twitching between his pale cheeks.

"Uh, Dragneel comma Natsu and Fullbuster comma Gray present?" said a pudgy man in mall cop uniform with his nosed buried into a manila folder, peering up with his narrowed cow-brown orbs. He shut the thick folder of printed papers. "You're free to go."

"Heh— _Fullbuster?_ What type of pathetic surname is that?" Once again contemplating inflicting pain on him (this time by slamming the glass management office door they had exited seconds ago into his nasty—(not really)—face). Was it _wrong_ to want to watch someone cry?

Totally not as he screwed him roughly. Gray _obviously_ wasn't thinking that. Heh.

The man was _literally_ strumming on his last— _very last_ —nerve in his aggravated, warm-blooded physique. "Can you—just for one— _Ugh!_ " Exasperated, he threw his (now bare) arms up into the cold atmosphere above to express his irritation.

Massaging his temples and pacing around the male whose lips were painfully curling up ever-so-slowly into a cocky _hideous_ (not really) smirk he grumbled and mumbled, vivid images of removing—Natsu, was it?— _his_ femur and smacking him with his own bone rolled out like a movie at a cinema that was his mind.

Oh, yeah and speaking of his mind—that taunting, teasing voice and aroma of sexiness and snide resembled someone, the name just on the tip of his curled tongue. _Aha—!_

"You remind me of Loke—too proud of himself and immature!" the other male harrumphed, the sound muffled from him tugging his turtle-neck sweater back on and wrapping his flight jacket around his herculean torso. Oh perfect thinking, Gray. Bring up the two-timing ex in front of a complete stranger and accuse him of being like said man. Smart.

Totally isn't gonna strike up more questions.

So what if he had defined cheekbones and mischievous eyes that you craved to roam over your bare body (in bed that same night) and had copper skin that hadn't known of a razor before and exotic, perfectly tousled coral locks cascading down his back to that supple—

Snickering and giggling left Gray teetering on the edge of another visit to the mall management office. "Loke? Is that the name of your little boy-toy? Dumped your virgin ass before he put it in, hmm?" Planting a hand on the left side of his narrow hips he furrowed his brows and dug his nails into his side hard enough to have broken skin. Blood boiled and broiled to too high of an extent.

"What's it to ya', homophobe?" Oh, oh dear god—did he just openly admit to being a _homosexual_ with experience?

And Gray swears to _god_ , on the second slap that day—his hand had kinda, sorta, maybe just … slipped?

,

,

,

(And the rosy tint painting his frosty cheeks is irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** It was agonizingly short, I'm very _very_ apologetic! It will get better, I promise cross my keyboard and hope for my laptop battery to die—it will!

notes **two:** To clarify, they had broken out into a fight in the middle or _Miruku &Kurimu _café and were escorted by a mall-cop to the mall management office to straighten things out.

notes **three:** It may just seem like drabbles and some chapters will be but I've decided that there will be little arcs sometimes.

notes **four:** Hehehe, review maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**notes:** oh shit's about to hit the fan one-hundred fold like Natsu up against Zeref.

notes **two:** We're about to introduce Lucy this chapter whose personal trainer is Natsu and who also happens to have a _gbf_ (or _bbf_ because he's bisexual) named Gray. Oh shittens my kittens wearing mittens!

claiming **disclaimer:** I came up with _Miruku &Kurimu _café. I call copyright. Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail so shut the fuck up maybe?

* * *

chapter **three**

,

,

,

"Ah, sweetie—I'm so glad we met each other."

The giggling beauty with locks of gold, arms locked with Gray (in a one-hundred percent non-romantic way) nodded at the truthful words with zest. Her smile fell when they reached a royal blue collection of block letters, glaring in the sunlight from the windows letting in sunshine around the mall.

She gently pushed the man with her backwards, balancing on her tiptoes to wag a dainty finger in his face and a cute pout now present instead of her bright grin. "Now please, Gray—I beg of you!" She bounced back on her heals, baby blue running shoes and contact with the white tiles of the floor making a pitchy squeak out from the chatter of shoppers all around.

"I'm really _really_ warning you—don't hit on my trainer no matter how adorable he is! Got it?" glowering southwards at Lucy (the blond before him in salt&pepper hot pants shorts and a cyan pullover) he stepped around her and pushed open the glass egresses.

Oh dandy, another pair of fragile doors Lucy would stop him before going through (by the way when did she get in front of him?) because her bisexual friend couldn't go a day without hitting on a man and/or woman. The male denied that because he was definitely not a manwhore.

Sure the reason why they met is because her boyfriend Loke (or his stripper name—Leo) had a steamy affair with him behind the yellow-haired author's back but he hadn't known he was seeing someone else! They had bonded over chick-flicks and strawberry ice-cream after that so all's well that ends well, right?

"Remember," a soft voice spoke crashing his train of thought into the dark abyss of his noggin. "He is dangerously _sexy_ and I mean if _if_ your even so much as _touch_ his smooth skin I will personally _pulverize_ you. _Understood?_ "

 _Beep._

Fishing for her girly-cased (total princess package with pink pearls and even _pinker_ bows) cellular device she tapped the screen a couple times before zipping it back up into her really _really_ (how did she fit so much in there) duffle bag that was sickeningly glitter-y-fied like the homo-fairy threw up all over it.

"That was a text from my trainer—he's running late about five minutes." She said twisting her hair up into a tail of daffodil strands layered with volume. "So since we have time I just want to lay out some rule fo—where the hell do you think you're going?" Gray was standing five meters across the hall straightening out his black tracksuit, flattening all creases and wrinkles before waving back at her. When the _fuck_ had he gotten there?

"Gonna go get a drink form that vending machine back there." He shut the transparent door behind him, jogging and waving at women ogling his taut muscles fitted tightly in his sweater. He filed through the beverage options, dragging a lazy finger along the posters of energy drinks encased in plastic.

Walking away satisfied with a Green Dakara drink (oh how quenching) in his hands that he almost dropped when he noticed a flash of salmon ridges. Shit had hit the fan just as hard as the ivory energy liquid had plummeted to the bottom of his stomach (that was currently flipping out).

Sarcasm dripped off the other man's words like sweet, sweet venom. "Oh—look it's you, Speedo-licker."

No, Gray did not slap _him_ (he-who-hath-bubblegum-hair) … With that hand he kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly slapped _himself_.

,

,

,

(And the little warmth pulsing in his heart is irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** Short, I know. Stop being so savage.

notes **two:** It will get better and longer and less _'Gray being a Tsundere'_ and more of a lecherous pervert. I want Natsu to be a Kamidere and Gray to be a Kuudere (sorta). Jesus, the introduction is just fucking _killing_ me.

notes **three:** Review goddammit! I need arc ideas for this fanfiction. All I know is that at some point they bang and then get into a heated fight (and Lucy chases Gray down with a stick). I'm a plot master, shut up. Now _help me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**notes:** I'm gonna make Natsu's outfits really feminine, but in this au stuff like that on a boy is regular—but not _everyone_ can pull it off.

notes **two:** After the training class, I picture him wearing an outfit with this sweater **_www =dot= crhphotos =dot= com/09e3d6-sweatshirt-crop-top-fashion-women_** _(Nike, Grey, Crop-top sweater)_ These shorts & leggings on him (those sexy muscular thighs) **_www =dot= com/Periluxe/shorts-tights/_** and these shoes **_www =dot= windsorstore =dot= com/product/Black-Lace-Up-Tall-Combat-Boots_**

notes **three:** I'm still crying over Gajeel's death. But thanks to the amazing power of friendship, I have a hunch he'll come back. Oh, and anyone else notice the suspicious countdown in the chapter names? It's 6/7/2016 currently and I'm uploading this late so yeah.

claiming **disclaimer:** Ownership I claim of _Miruku &Kurimu _café but I still don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does and he is trolling us all.

* * *

chapter **four**

,

,

,

It had been seven god-damned months since he'd further narrowed his eyes—more if possible—to look up at the sculpted jawline and ashy skin of that frosty-pants' smug face.

July was _his month._ That one course of thirty-one days he looked forward to. These future four weeks now reduced to shit because of _that thing_. Dear Mavis, what had he done to deserve this frick-it-y-frack up his ass once again?

When they'd met in January Natsu had hoped to never see his demented (definitely not) face ever again with his sage orbs cursed with the misfortune of having that terrifying (not really) image of this man in the back of his head.

It's not like he didn't mind meeting such an elegant prince—taut back muscles hinting at a sort of roguish charm in those lazy azure eyes. He would've just preferred to not have gotten slapped or have this weird hot sensation rushing southward whilst trying to insult.

A coil in his belly scratched at his inner stomach, downstairs area tingling.

Yet all but to play it off with his teasing once again.

"See you're just as rude as always, Natsu." Oh gee, he remembered his name. With an exaggerated eye-roll and a click of the tongue—

"In this domain I'm the boss. If you're gonna be all sassy, get out of the gym because it's booked currently, dick-sicle." The moment was dreaded even before the _'speedo-licker'_ jab. Speaking of jab, what in the hell was poking at his inner thigh?

With a proud curl of this lip the ebony-haired one of the testosterone said, "Hate to break it to you bubblegum, but my friend Lucy has it booked for a personal-training session. Might as well start leaving 'cos—", _"Natsu!"_ and that was the fall of the smirk from hell (or boner heaven).

The blondie leaped into his lean arms, planting a soft kiss on the tip of his small nose "And you were saying … What was it—gay was the name, _no_?" He leaned his head to the side, his grin spreading rapidly. He lowered his sight to watch that sexy bite of the lip, chewing on his own at the gesture.

"Well you two seem to know each other already … _Gray_?" sensing a heated tension between the pair before him, Natsu snorted.

And as a cold whip swatted at his face, Natsu couldn't help but wonder if Gray's hand had kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, perhaps slipped?

,

,

,

(And how that made his erection twitch is irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** Anyone else think Gray&Natsu are ooc? Eh, well fuck you.

notes **two:** Do you think I should include a training session scene with lots of cough accidental cough caresses?

notes **three:** Review for how sexy Natsu is as a jerk, maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

**notes:** I'm a really lazy girl so I decided to skip making a training session and go straight to natsu&lucy's date-ish.

notes **two:** This setting is inside of gray's modern condo because I think single men in their twenties living in condos are really _really_ hot for some weird reason of mine.

notes **three:** Apparently lucy has mustered up the courage to ask Natsu out on a date-ish.

claiming **disclaimer:** I own _Miruku &Kurimu _café but I haven't yet proceeded in my plan to abduct Hiro Mashima and take his place.

* * *

chapter **five**

,

,

,

Gargantuan morning woody lopsidedly hanging loose through the silk of his pin striped pajama bottoms the raven distressed by fatigue jiggled his doorknob, howling at the excessive ringing of the doorbell.

Swishing around his saliva a few times he opened the door. "What do ya need, Lucy?" A flash of saffron made a beeline for his couch. "Okay, come right in then."

Barely able to keep his eyes open to stare at the flushed face of the blond he decided to just rest his head against the wall and listen to her blubbering.

"O-oh my _Mavis_ —! He's ri-right outs-s-side!" prying one eye open with very little will against his ennui, Gray pressed his chapped lips into a straight line. "Who … is exactly?"

Lucy stood up and cracked the door open an inch only to slam it shut once more and let her back slide down the egress. "Natsu!" she said, face buried into her small hands.

Eye painfully twitching he practically bellowed, **_"What?!"_** to only fall to hushes and shushes from his female intruder. "Lucy, why the hell is _that_ here?"

Straightening up and cocking her head of gold up to look him in the eyes, Lucy bit her bottom lip. "Because I asked him out on a date and I wasn't expecting him to say yes to me so I never really made plans and I met up with him and told him to follow me here, so I could ask for some advice—but I didn't tell him that part. Help me!"

The man ran a hand through his mop of shaggy hair and heaved out a sigh before extending a palm to help her up. "C'mon, Lucy. You've been on _countless_ dates. What's so different about this one?"

Wrong question. There was plenty different about this date. This _thing_ was a complete Kamidere! He had some pretty high expectations. Before Gray knew it, his heart was pounding just as hard against his ribcage as Lucy's was.

It wasn't even _his_ date. Why was he so phased by it when he had no expectations to meet with this man?

"Lucy, just wait in here. I'll be right back." Damn, was that a choice Gray would regret once his eyes ran up those long, sculpted legs encased in semi-opaque stockings (not that he thought they were much to look at).

Those denim shorts that were barely even shorts to really just a piece of cloth hardly covering his toned bottom (not that he was staring).

"Ah, fuck—not you again droopy-eyes!"

And when his body went numb he knew he had kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, perhaps, feasibly slapped what was the firm ass of Lucy's date.

,

,

,

(And the little pinch he gave to that rump—that he hardly regretted—is irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** Merh … I have no notes to say but I like putting random things down here because it looks awesome.

notes **two:** Review me what you think could possibly happen next so I can rip off of you!


	6. Chapter 6

notes **two:** For some sexy visualization-help for the imagination-impaired here is gray's outfit (when he's wearing clothes at least) **_www_** **** ** _=dot= google =dot= ca/url?sa=i &source=images&cd=&q=street%20style%20men%20summer&ved=0ahUKEwjOwKOuuNXNAhVp0YMKHWtZAVkQ3YkBCAo&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww =dot= menfashionhub =dot= com%2Fp%Fadam-gallaghers-varied-fashion-styles%2F&psig=AFQjCNHeDt7cW09xyV4Hn6kubn5y4KvUAQ&ust=1467571575580119&rct=j _**and the links to what makes up natsu's were embedded in chapter four. 

notes **three:** As I've said before, the internet connection on my laptop is on and off all the time so my little notes may be outdated when it comes to reality.

* * *

chapter **six**

,

,

,

It feels so much better to not have a plastic stick up your ass. Especially since a sexy man dislodged it from your butthole for you (after he kneed you in the balls).

Now a deranged psychopath blond was locked in his bathroom probably clawing at the door and pelting the walls with his bottles of scented body lotions. He'll be having demonic growls of _"Gray—you bastard!"_ haunting him for weeks.

"Well thanks, lardass—now I have nothing to do today." Oh and the way those sharp emerald eyes seeped through his soul electrified the living shit out of Gray. Azure eyes inflicted a silent pain on the cerise-haired man making him flinch.

"You're welcome—you would've had a horrible time anyways knowing how much of a class-act you are." As if being near this moron wasn't bad enough more fear built up in the pit of Gray's stomach when he saw a subtle reach for the wand of plastic wood (Probably to wedge between his cheeks in an aggressive manner).

Scooting a foot away from the vicious (-ly sexy) person to his left he slowly said, "If all you intend to do here is rape my ass raw with a stick 'cos you don't have the courtesy to use a lubricated dildo, you can get the fuck out." Gray pointed his thin finger in the general direction of the entrance.

"Don't mind if I do. Your tiny-ass, dank apartment—("It's a fucking condo!")—smells like rotting vagina anyways." To call _his_ apartment dank after politely letting him in? The nerve of this … mangy _mongrel!_

Besides his condo (just justifying he lives in a high-class goddamn _condo_ , not a fucking apartment) smelt like spearmint and fresh snow coated pine trees.

That glint in his stormy eyes when he turned to look at Natsu caused that overgrown lizard to flinch, carrying his aroma of cinnamon and strawberries (yum) with his ass out the door.

With that demented _thing_ finally absent (no he wasn't getting misty-eyed) the twenty-six-year-old man could finally tune in on the loud cussing and banging from the opposite side of the washroom door.

Warily stepping over to the door which behind caged a monster of estrogen embodiment, sucked in a deep breath—nostrils flaring as he released the gust. "Okay, Lucy. I'm going to count to three and— ** _mother … !"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Gray, you dirty bastard! You grabbed that godly ass!"_**

"Oh my Mavis!"

When he finally went comatose, the unconscious man knew that kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, perhaps, feasibly slapping that demonic bitch hadn't been the best of solutions.

,

,

,

(And how he cried out for Natsu in little breath he had left was irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** Oh joy, now since gray's dead he can see his parents and Ur up there in heaven.

notes **two:** I included that little stick-chase bit and made Lucy a psychotic whore. You're oh so very _very_ welcome.

notes **three:** For that _'kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, perhaps, feasibly'_ part the words end here. Sorry.

notes **four:** I was overjoyed when I saw the first five reviews when I uploaded chapters one, two & three. I rarely get so many. Please make my day again with more reviews! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**notes:** I didn't get a chance to put Gray's sexy outfit into play last chapter so he's wearing it this time around. Keep that in mind.

notes **two:** I have confirmed that I cannon ship natsu&lucy to the _max_ —but I crack ship gray&natsu really _really_ hard as fuck.

claiming **disclaimer:** We all know I own _Miruku &Kurimu _café, but I still don't claim ownership over Fairy Tail. If I did it would be a hentai.

* * *

chapter **seven**

,

,

,

He didn't care how irritable it was, ringing the doorbell a gazillion-something-fucking number of times but no one should take _this_ long to get the goddamn door. Especially considering how many times he's ringed on it.

Gray wished he could've seen the dreamy look on his face when Natsu came out, rubbing his eye with a balled-up fist clothed in baggy sweatpants—accompanied by a lapis V-neck long sleeve that clung to his chiseled abdomen like a second skin.

"Geez," the fatigue-stressed individual said "fucking doorbell spasm." He ruffled his tousled coral mane, straightening out his rumpled clothes.

Gray could've sworn the words _what_ were forming on those plump lips of Natsu's before his sleepy eyes landed on the unconscious blond female specimen slung over the man of silky ink-locks' right shoulder.

"Holy fuck, what the shit did you do to— _mmph_!" silencing him with a finger pressed against his (thick and soft) lips he shoved him back into the apartment.

"Would you mind saying that a little louder? I don't think Korea heard you." Shutting the door behind him, he-who-hath-ebony-strands pinched the bridge of his nose. Gray sighed.

"Look," he began to pace around "I know this looks bad and you're probably wondering _'why did Gray come to me of all people'_ and _'why the hell is Lucy comatose'_ —,"

"Yeah, I'd really _really_ like for those things to be explained."

"So Lucy went _batshit_ on me so I slapped her and then she tried to strangle me (the attempt was kinda cute to be honest) so I knocked her out—,"

"Zzzt—("But—!")—Hold the dick! You _slapped_ her then _knocked her lights out_? What the hell type of friend are you? How'd you even get a hold my address anyways?"

"Oh, I went through her phone contacts."

 ** _"_** ** _You slap her, knock her out and then go through her contacts?"_**

"Okay— _now_ I think Kim Jong-un has heard your nasally-ass voice." Gray fully admits he deserved that scowl thrown his way (not that he minds the sexy glint in those sage eyes).

"Why don't you just rape her and roofie her freshly-brewed tea you serve her when she wakes up so you can do it again?"

He was most definitely mirroring Lucy's misfortunate state and what caused it could've kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, perhaps, feasibly been a slap across the face from Natsu.

,

,

,

(And how he hoped to be raped, roofied then raped again in this unconscious state by that sexy cerise-haired cock-blocker was irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** Sorry for all that very _very_ suggestive non-con talk about rape and roofies. Natsu was just getting around to the point.

notes **two:** I'm binge-watching the _Switched at Birth_ series off of _Netflix_ for the eighteenth time whilst writing this. It's hard to get horny enough to write a lemon when you're watching such intense drama. Sorry but the lemon will have to wait.

notes **three:** I'm so pumped to read your reviews after I upload chapter four to whatever chapter number I get to before my Wi-Fi works again.


	8. Chapter 8

**notes:** My fucking wireless internet connection still isn't functioning.

notes **two:** I sit here in my bedroom with my baby (eh—he's seven) brother sleeping next to me in bed writing yaoi for the pleasure.

notes **three:** I'm trying to, uh, _scratch my itch_ as quietly as possible without waking him up because then the millions of queries would come up like 'What're are you doing lady-dog' (that's my personal pet name—and I swear it's code for bitch) and such.

claiming **disclaimer:** Ech.

* * *

chapter **eight**

,

,

,

Now, the first thing you'd probably do when you wake up in an unfamiliar bed is scream.

But in Gray's case, the first thing you do is admire the jagged scar on the bare neck of the dark and handsome man towering over you ('cos what's screaming gonna achieve when your hips are threatened to be crushed in the intense straddle a personal trainer inflicts upon you).

Arms folded the man atop him said, "You drool a helluva lot when you sleep."

Mouthing the words 'what' and hoping there wasn't an abstract drool stain (oh look, this one's shaped like a peony) the raven-headed man palmed at the stinging skin of his right cheek.

For a man who wears denim booty-shorts with stockings and ties his salmon locks up into a high ponytail, he sure as _shit_ could hit damn hard. Gray could almost hear the slapping sound of skin against skin when he was smacked echo through the lone corridors of his mind.

"Pardon my French but where the everloving _fuck_ am I?" he casually queried before regretting the choice of sitting himself up now that he and the green-eyed bitch were centimeters from their noses rubbing. "Oh, um, sorry."

He took note of the split-second flinch of Natsu's before the man scrambled off of him (adorable, fuchsia flush of baby-soft cheeks duly noted).

Clearing his throat and glaring at the crimson wall to the side of him he answered, "My bedroom … 'cos you fell unconscious, nimrod."

Oh—it was all coming back to him. Gray could see an enraged blond bitch bent on the destruction of himself, a stream of red and a purple bruise forming on his right ass cheek from misguided plastic stick-jabs.

Quite asinine, he knows—but you can't deny the violet ring on your butt now, can you?

"Thanks but would you … mind getting off of me now?" he watched with a single raised brow as his green eyes widened not somewhat lustered and clambered off mumbling an unintelligible murmur of (what Gray assumed to be) an apology and then a hiss of 'fuck-stick'.

He said, "I have a non-roofied—("You're still bent on that?")—cup of coffee brewed for you." And with that he exited the room in a flurry, playing with the tips of his flamingo hair. It was indubitably one of the most endearing things he'd ever had a stroke of luck to watch disclose.

So that may be the answer to why his nostrils were kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, perhaps, feasibly showering the sheets with blood.

,

,

,

(And how his little friend from—er— _down south_ became excruciatingly hard due to the overwhelming charm irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** yep.

notes **two:** that's about it. Until next time.

notes **three:** review for me, pretty _pretty_ please with yaoi on top!


	9. Chapter 9

**notes:** I just want to say thanks to the amazing _Kori no Koibito, Ryuu91_ and three lovely guests here on this wonderful website for reviewing this fanfiction.

notes **two:** To anyone reading this fanfiction who dislikes the idea of natsu&lucy in this, I just wanna reassure you that she is nothing but an obstacle for gray&natsu to overcome in this fic.

claiming **disclaimer:** Ugh.

* * *

chapter **nine**

,

,

,

Is it healthy for someone to want their dick to be sliced up into thick, watery cubes of melon?

Yeah, Gray had a pretty gargantuan hunch that wishing his genitals were diced cantaloupe chunks that Natsu sank his cuspids through wasn't (really _really_ wasn't) beneficial to his wellbeing.

But that didn't mean he wasn't gonna fantasize, just 'cos it's not the sanest daydream.

If you were faced with the decision whether or not to have those plump, magenta lips puckered like a cock-ring around your bulbous stiffy, what would you choose?

The raven's train of, uh, not safe for work thoughts was set off the tracks when a marble mug was nudged into his abdomen.

"Drink your coffee, you cum dumpster." The bubble-gum haired man pressed the cup farther into the latter's solid stomach. "Take it or stain a shirt coffee-color."

Gray ran his pale fingers along the smooth sides of the cool, ivory mug—wait, _cool_ coffee?

He looked up through his dark, fringy bangs and said, "Please tell me _why_ my coffee is cold." He thought Natsu said the beverage was safe (like, _not drugged_ ).

The man whose sage eyes diverted away from the other—stroking the tail of coral barbs shrugged. "I don't know. I assumed since you're such a slut for the cold you wanted iced coffee."

He didn't appreciate the choice of words but it was enough to make his icy heart leap how he remembered.

Gray stared down at the sleek cubes of ice floating around in his beverage, refusing to look up knowing he most definitely had a heavy cherry blush powdered over his snowy cheeks. If he kept this up, Natsu might just think he's a slut for something else, too.

Slicing through the deep silence Natsu said, "Is something wrong with the coffee?" as he raised a thin streak of flamingo eyebrow. He hadn't even taken a sip since he handed the mug to him.

Was there a fly in it? No of course not—he had a phobia of _any_ insect with wings. He'd thrown half his salary out the window, buying contraptions and such to keep the outside, well, _outside_.

He looked up at Natsu with wide eyes and reassured, "Ah—no, nothin' wrong with the coffee." He held it up to his chapped lips, barely tipping the mug back and letting the cool stream of caffeine slide down his esophagus. The wet feeling traveling down his gullet, warmed heart.

Gray set the cup down on the glass table between them and his lips curled up into a small smile, electric blue eyes sealed loosely within eyelids brimmed with straight, dark lashes.

"It tastes delicious." He said.

That expression was cute (almost _too_ cute). Natsu ripped his attention away from Gray, scratching at his peachy cheeks. "I … I can make you another if you …"

His words trailed off when the taller man shook his head. "I should pro'lly get going. Take a load off ya'."

Natsu listened attentively, hearing the rustles of Gray's wrinkled clothing as he stood up out of his seat. "Thanks for, uh, taking care of me."

"You're welcome … Gray." It was absolutely astonishing how that's the first time Natsu had used his name. He liked the way it rolled of his tongue. _Gu-rey._ Gray.

The latter snickered, "I like how you say it, too." _Shit_. Must've voiced that one out loud (and very loud, given he was already at the door).

The door creaked open and Gray slipped through and before he left added, "You could make a really great housewife." Before vigorously slamming the door.

And how cute that was kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, perhaps, feasibly the reason Natsu spent the rest of his day dancing around happily.

,

,

,

(And how they'd completely forgotten Lucy on the sofa being dorks lost in each other's eyes is irrelevant.)

* * *

 **notes:** This was overbearingly fluffy, tbh.

notes **two:** Still rather enjoyable I hope, for you hardcore gray&natsu sluts out there.

notes **three:** I'm sorry! It takes a while to write a lemon chapter. They need to have their relationship more developed.

notes **four:** We probably won't do the do until after they start dating. Sorry. But there'll be a helluva lot of sexual tension.

notes **five:** Please, please, please review for me! (*bows respectfully*) (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
